Another Chapter in the Book of Life
by xDestiel
Summary: Sora moves away from Hollow Bastion, and has to start High School over again with his Freshman brother, Roxas. Roxas is instantly amazed by Sora's friend, Axel. Meant to be a Oneshot. Maybe later chapters in the futureee.


Ello kiddies!! I'm writing from my iPod again! Yet another oneshot. I dunn think I have uploaded the others. xD

This one is a SoRiku! :D I'm inspired?

-1-

Today was the day. The day that Sora and his younger brother, Roxas, started school. The horrible thing was that their mother hasn't arrived from Hollow Bastion yet, so there was no one there to see them off. Their father was asleep, and there was no point waking him up; he's grumpy when he doesn't get at least 9 hours in. How much had their father had? Six.

Sora sighed, using his spoon to push his soggy Froot Loops around in the bowl. "Roxas, I don't think I can go. Can't we go tomorrow?"

"Mom would be mad if we missed our first day of school. It's not like I want to go either."

"Roxas, is your voice changing?"

"Hah, I don't know . . . is it?"

Sora shrugged. "Are we walking to school?"

"Yup, well . . . I am anyways."

"Well, let's go."

Sora pulled his white leather bag onto his shoulder. On the flap of his bag was an animated picture of him. Roxas had one alike, but it had an animated picture of him and Sora on it. Sora smiled at Roxas. "Ready to tackle the day?"

"You bet. I just can't wait to make friends!"

Sora laughed, admiring his brother's enthusiasm. They walked out the door together, walking down the street to the high school.

"I'm so gangster you can find me baking cookies at night? What the hell?" Roxas asked, peeking up from his phone.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, this weird whore that . . . needs to fall off Earth."

"Oh, I see."

After entering the office and listening to Roxas get scolded for using bad "language", we talked to the principal about our schedules and where our classes are located. Sora led Roxas to his class, which was luckily on the first floor, and headed upstairs to his class.

Sora had a little bit more trouble finding his class; walking around several minutes after he left the office, with panic stupefying him.

"Well, well, well . . . If it isn't Cloud Strife. Did you dye your hair?" greeted a gruff, manly voice behind Sora. Realizing that his father was no where to be seen, and was probably still heavily asleep at the house, Sora spun around. "Oh, you're definitely not Cloud."

"How do you know my dad?" Sora asked.

"My dad and your dad were best friends in high school. I figured that since my dad has just randomly popped up here, maybe Cloud has too," the beautiful silver-haired boy stated. "I'm Riku, by the way. New kid, right?" The boy held his hand out.

"Yeah, I was just having a little trouble finding my class. I'm Sora, Riku." He shook Riku's hand, smiling at the softness. "Your hands are so soft, what do you use?"

"Banana-paopu lotion. Smells like bananas." Riku pulled a mini-bottle out of his pocket, holding it out to Sora. "Use it if you like."

Sora pulled his hand away, realizing that he was still holding Riku's, and took the bottle. He squirted the weird, but good-smelling, yellow lotion all-over his hands, rubbing it in good. "Oh, magnificent."

Riku laughed, then smiled at Sora. "Would you like me to show you to your class? I have time until my father returns."

"Er . . . Okay, as long as it doesn't bother you. I'm in two-oh-seven."

Riku smiled. "Sora, have you ever been to Port Royal?"

"Once, with my mom and dad."

"Who's your mother?"

"Um, Aerith. We had a little trouble back a little while ago, Cloud fell in love with some . . . person never met in my life." Sora had no idea why he was telling Riku this.

"Leon, right?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know that?"

"I know, because Leon is my uncle on my mother's side." Sora nodded."Well, here it is room two-oh-seven."

"Wait . . . didn't you just come from here?" It seemed like they had walked in a circle.

"Yeah, I confess. I wanted to spend time with you. Time well spent. Would you like to meet my dad?" Riku asked. "Here he comes. Stand right here." Riku put Sora in place in front of him, bending down slightly. "He'll love this," Riku whispered.

"Cloud? Oh my god! Cloud!" The taller silver-haired man yelled, rushing towards them. "Oh, you're not Cloud. Why were you kissing my son?"

"W-what!? Kissing? No! I was just standing here!" Sora blushed.

"Who are you, son?"

"I'm Sora Strife, pleased to meet you. Well, I got to get to class! Bye Riku," Sora smiled, "Riku's dad."

"Bye dad," Riku chuckled.

"Ah, Mister Frasier, nice of you to join us five minutes before first bell. Take your seat." The teacher said, looking at Sora. "Ah, are you the new pupil?"

"Demyx, move!" Riku yelled, making Sora twitch. He didn't look that way, neither did the teacher.

"Well, Mister Strife, I'm Professor McDuck. You can take your seat beside of . . . Riku. Hmm, very well."

Sora sat down in a hurry. He looked at Riku, who was grinning back at blond-Demyx.

"Hey kid," the flaming red-head beside him whispered. "I'm Axel, local known pyromaniac. Got it memorized?"

Sora nodded, looking at the boy with tattoos under his eyes. He didn't look a day over fourteen. "How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm fifteen, and I know . . . I don't look like it. I look like a fucking kid."

"So does my brother."

"How old's he?"

"Fifteen too, and a Freshman."

"Me too, I'm a Frosh and damn proud."

Sora chuckled. The bell rang, blending his laugh with it. It wasn't a normal bell. It sounded like a doorbell. "Diing-Diing, Diing-Diing, Diing."

"Are you a junior?" Axel asked.

"Yep, and damn proud."

"What lunch do you have, Sora?" Axel asked.

"Second lunch, First Break," Riku answered for him. "Oh, here's your schedule back, Sora."

"How did you . . . ," Sora paused. "That was in my back pocket, Riku!" He yelled. "You pervert!"

"Only for you, baby," Someone said, walking in the room. "Sora, it's time to go."

"To where?"

"Second, third, lunch?"

"Oh . . . right." Sora looked back at Riku, who was walking behind him. "Uhm, Roxas this is Riku; my chaperone. Riku, this is my little brother, Roxas."

"Hey! What about me?"

"Oh, Roxas . . . This is my little pyromaniac friend, Axel." Axel stepped from behind Sora. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Oh my god, yes," Sora heard Roxas whisper. He looked at Riku to see if he heard it.

Riku grinned. "Sora and I have all of our classes together, except one."

"Sora, are you gay?" Axel asked.

"No, not bi either."

"Ohhh, sorry Riku." Axel walked away.

"Sorry?" Riku asked, noticing that Axel was elsewhere. "Nevermind."

Sora looked at Riku. "This is the one class you don't have with me, can you survive?"

"Oh, no I can't breathe!" Sora yelled dramatically.

"Riku! Oh, Riku, there you are!" A boy with lavender hair yelled, wrapping his arms around Riku. "Who's this?"

"Sora, my . . . friend?" Riku sighed. "Sora, this is Zexion . . . my e-er . . . boyfriend." Riku scratched his brow, inhaling sharply.

Sora blinked. All of the sudden he wanted to vanquish Zexion. The way Zexion was peering at him, the way he made his soul burn.

"I'll just be off, then." Sora walked into his class, smiling at the teacher.

After a bunch of introductions later, it was lunch time. Sora wasn't very hungry so he settled for an apple juice. Sora sat down beside of his brother, who was staring across the room at Axel.

"Roxas . . . Roxas? Yoo-hoo?"

"Hm? Oh, hi Sora." Roxas looked down at his cookie. "How was your classes?"

"They were okay, I chose to sit as far away from Riku as possible. I can't deal with him right now."

"Jealous?" Roxas asked.

"What!? No! Pfft." Sora looked down, playing with his fingers. "His boyfriend hates me, so . . . I don't want to hang out with him, so we won't be friends. If we were never that close in the first place, and we're not 'friends' anymore, then Zexion won't have to hate me and he can pull that stick out of his- Roxas!?" He noted his brother's attention elsewhere.

"You like him, so ask him out." Sora paused, "He's something, isn't he? I mean Riku."

"You rang, cutie?" Riku asked sitting down in front of me.

"Nope, uhm I'm gonna go. Bye Roxas." Sora stood up, walking to the bathroom.

"Hey there, fag!" Sora looked around, for who the beanie-headed bully was talking to. "Yeah, you."

Sora laughed, "Honey, the only thing gay about me is my brother."

"Thanks for the info." The bully said, leaning down on the sink. "I'm Seifer, by the way."

"Sora," Sora giggled. He walked over to the sink next to Seifer's.

He gasped when he saw the scar running down his forehead. "What happened?"

"I got messed up by a little punk who lives in town. We were looking around and . . . he tripped me, and I fell on a broken piece of glass."

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but can I touch it?"

Seifer leaned closer to Sora. Sora ran his fingers over the scar. "It's so pretty, Seifer. It makes you individual. I have one too."

"Where at?" Seifer questioned.

I lifted my arm to show him the scar. Exactly two inches in length, and surrounded by tiny white dots, where the stitches were. "I accidentally busted out a window trying to open it."

Seifer ran his fingers over the scar, looking at Sora. "You're so beautiful, Sora."

Seifer pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora kissed him back hastily, smiling. He didn't like Seifer, he just wanted to have some fun. Sora trailed kisses down Seifer's jaw, earning gasps and heavy breaths from the taller boy. He sucked on Seifer's neck quickly, biting down gently. "Oh, Sora."

Sora kissed back up to Seifer's lips, brushing his knee against his stiffened member. "Have fun taking care of that." Sora giggled, spinning around. His eyes latched onto Sea-green eyes. Sora gasped, "Riku . . . I . . ."

Riku spun around and walked out the door, throwing his hands up. Sora turned to look at Seifer quickly, half-smiling. "Hey, Seifer. You have something on your neck?"

"What?"

"A hickie. Have fun explaining that, 'straight guy'."

Sora walked out, giggling. He ran to the cafeteria, sitting down at the table with Roxas. "Hey," Sora sighed. Sora noticed his brother was still watching Axel. Sora sighed, walking over to the group. He latched onto Axel's arm and smiled. "You're coming with me."

Axel didn't seem phased by this. Instead, he waved at his friends, following me. "Here. Now talk it up." Sora sat down beside of his brother, meeting his glare. "You were staring at him, so here he is. Ask away!"

"Ask what?" Axel asked, sounding oblivious.

"I was wondering . . . ifyou'."

"What?" Axel cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you go out with me Saturday night?"

"Not soon enough. How about Thursday?" Axel winked.

Sora stood up and walked off. The second he walked out the Cafeteria doors, he met the eyes of Riku. Riku was leaning over someone, grinning. Seifer.

Sora tried to look away before Riku noticed. Riku walked up to him, grinning. "Hey, little cutie."

"Hi, I've gotta go."

"What's your rush, sweetheart?" Riku asked.

"It's almost time for class . . . and, oh look! Hey, kid!"

The brown-eyed blond boy turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you know . . . Seifer?" Sora looked down at the boy, who was still located under Riku's foot.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you please remove him from my- this boy here?"

The boy nodded, plucking the beanie off the Seifer's head. Seifer then got up, chasing the boy for his beanie. Sora looked down. "Bye, Riku."

"Sora . . . ," Riku paused. "I don't want this to end."

"Oh no, don't worry . . . you're another chapter in my life book tomorrrow."


End file.
